


The Memories that remain

by Twilight2004



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fundy struggles with the loss of his dad, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2004/pseuds/Twilight2004
Summary: The sun was setting on the crater that many had once called home but now it lay in ruin as the warm orange rays of the sun setting lit up the crater in a weird, sympathetic way, causing the crater to look unsettlingly beautiful. Many had lost their lives in a place that would only live in the memories of those who experienced it.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Memories that remain

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of a moment, 3 am type beat. Leave some Kudos and comments! I want to know what you guys think!

The sun was setting on the crater that many had once called home but now it lay in ruin as the warm orange rays of the sun setting lit up the crater in a weird, sympathetic way, causing the crater to look unsettlingly beautiful. Many had lost their lives in a place that would only live in the memories of those who experienced it.   
  
The son of the ex-president and founder of the lost country known as L'manburg walked down the ruined path to the ruins, wanting to see if his fathers grave had stayed intact during the attack that destroyed what the fox hybrid had called home. For many of the younger years of his life, he had spent long afternoons with his father in the little peace team, the fond memories always rushing back to him. A sad smile crossed his face as he held back tears, looking over the ruins seeing the tattered flags attached to what wasn't touched in the explosions.    
  
He walked down to the path and over to where the original walls laid on the north side of the lost town and sat down at the ruined grave of his own father, allowing tears to freely run down his face and sobs rack his body. The headstone had started to crumble and break in spots where his father had been laid to rest for the rest of time. He sat there awhile, trying to be strong and be the son that Wilbur said he was proud of, but he failed and ended up sobbing as he sat at his father's grave.   
  
"I-I'm sorry for failing you...I'm sorry I couldn't make you prouder," he said in between sobs and hiccups. "I'm sorry I failed you as your son." He hugged himself as he cried, his childhood memories running through his head. the only thing making things worse was seeing the beanie that Wilbur never took off: even in the midst of battle it would remain on. Fundy sat there for hours, ignoring anyone who tried to get his attention.   
  
The sun eventually set on the ruined country, leaving a sleeping fox who had cried himself to sleep.    
  
Phil sighed sadly as he came upon the site, picking up his godson carefully and wrapped his cape around him to keep the young fox hybrid warm. He carried him off to where Phil had relocated for now till he could make the move to Techno’s place.    
  
Ghostbur stood and watched the two go as he held his blue close to his chest, tears gathering in his ghost eyes. A whisper could be heard on the breeze as the two left: "You will always make me proud, Fundy. There was never a moment where I wasn't." He paused, taking a deep breath then said something for his own father. "Take care of him Dad...please," he breathed before flickering out of existence.    
  
Phil turned around, hearing what he thought was Will only to see no one and shook his head. "No father should outlive their kid, ever," he said, trying to keep his own tears at bay. "Rest easy Will...I love you, I'll see you later," he whispered, leaving with the sleeping fox hybrid.

**Author's Note:**

> :). Did I bring tears to your eyes? Did I make you feel emotions? Fox boy is an Orphan :).


End file.
